Thymias
Thymias is a wanderer who keeps to the old paths. It is said to have ties to creatures from the Inner Realms, but it can be found exploring, trading, advising, and meddling in all the wide worlds. Its lair is at the base of the Great Tree, nestled among the roots, and there it keeps a collection of artifacts, tomes, and specimens from across the worlds. Any wishing to barter for these rarer goods can expect a terrible price to be demanded of them. Appearance Thymias stands at just over 14 ft. Despite this, it often adjusts its height to accommodate the situation, increasing when dealing with figures of great power and diminishing when preferring to travel without notice. Its skin is pale grey, and it is nearly featureless with no qualities to suggest its sexuality. Even its face is devoid of features, though observers note the blank space still manages to convey by some aspect both the direction of its attention and some general expression. Its features are generally humanoid, and its is both very lean and suggestive of undernourishment with its tightly drawn skin. Some observers draw comparisons between an old man/woman and a spider as a result of this. There is a notable ambiguity about its orientation as it has two thumbs and its hands have been observed to bend both direction. Likewise, its featureless head and feet have been noted to seemingly operate in multiple directions, suggesting it has no true front and back. Typically, Thymias can be seen some form of dark grey robes of differing cuts and layers. As a general rule, there is usually at least one layer of clothing covering the majority of its body, leaving only the face and occasionally the hands exposed. The robes are heavy and thick, with overcoats, belts, scarves, gloves, shawls, and boots all common features. Within the robes some may notice large pockets, pouches, and straps that never quite reveal their contents. Personality Thymias is decidedly capricious, excitable, and frequently dangerous. Though generally of pleasant disposition and quick to provide its services, it is both cruel and easily annoyed. Much of its time is spent wandering aimlessly until it happens across something of interest, and then it is prone to inserting itself and meddling. Naturally perverse and curious, it often makes lewd offers and suggestions towards others. If threatened or annoyed, it is quick to remind others of its power in creative and painful ways, including summoning small insects into someone's musculature or making their muscles spasm with enough force to break their own bones. Being of indiscriminate age and origin, Thymias has an odd discrepancy between character and bearing. By nature it confesses itself to be petty, cowardly, selfish, and hateful, but its power frequently masks this. It is privy to vast knowledge and arcane secrets from across innumerable worlds and occasionally offers insight to the obscure and abstract. More often, it is playful and quick to chime in. It frequently notes its penchant for destruction, something both lamentable and amusing. Its inexplicable nature necessitates a degree of caution at all times. The exact morality and goals of Thymias remain a mystery. Some suggest that its comments reflect its status a collector, adviser, and possible guide towards an unknown future. Powers and Abilities Powers Outer Physiology: Numbered among the strange and dangerous outsiders, Thymias is observed to possess natural abilities well beyond human means. Of especial note is its general indestructibility, as even after receiving grievous harm it quickly recovers itself. Thymias stands among the highest cast of the outsiders and his abilities reflect the peak of their natural capabilities. Its body is a single substance with its consciousness dispersed throughout the entirety rather than having a brain or other organs. This substance is a ubiquitous mass of the total singularity of body, life, and soul. * Peak Outer Strength: Thymias has peak Elder strength resultant of its age and status. It can exert its full strength from any point on its body. * Peak Outer Speed: Thymias has peak Elder speed resultant of its age and status. It can rapidly apply any part of its body to project itself at great speed, and can cover great distances provided nearly any touching off point. * Peak Outer Agility: Thymias has peak Elder agility resultant of its age and status. By virtue of its uniform consciousness, it is capable of instantaneous reaction including extreme accuracy, precision, and reflexes. * Peak Outer Flexibility: Thymias has peak Elder flexibility resultant of its age and status. As its body is a single substance, it is fully capable if twisting, warping, stretching, bending, and displacing its body within the limits of its mass. * Peak Outer Endurance: Thymias has peak Elder endurance resultant of its age and status. As it lacks any major organs, it is capable of surviving provided a small mass of itself is extant. Additionally, it does not require sustenance, air, or sleep. * Peak Outer Durability: Thymias has peak Elder durability resultant of its age and status. Its substance is naturally unyielding and compact, and is more prone to simply being moved rather than actually be damaged. * Peak Outer Regeneration: Thymias has peak Elder regeneration resultant of its age and status. Provided a small mass of itself is extant, it is capable of regenerating its full self in a matter of hours. * Peak Outer Stamina: Thymias has peak Elder stamina resultant of its age and status. Naturally tireless, provided it undertakes no massive exertion of its powers, Thymias is capable of perpetual funtionality * Peak Outer Senses: Thymias has peak Elder senses resultant of its age and status. Its consciousness is diffused throughout its entire body, and even the smallest piece has fully developed senses akin to ESP capable of processing huge quantities of information. Importantly, these senses are omni-directional and extend into the past and future, near and far, macroscopic and microscopic, and even extend into detecting more subtle information like emotions, general thoughts and impressions, and even the qualities of a subject. * Peak Outer Resistance: Thymias has peak Elder resistance resultant of its age and status. It substance is naturally nonreactive, and capable of dealing with extreme temperature, both high and low, electricity, poisons, toxins, venoms, acids, bases, drugs, viruses, bacteria, radiation, and supernatural energies. Additionally, its unique state of being renders telepathy and other psychic abilities useless as well. * Peak Outer Longevity: Thymias has peak Elder longevity resultant of its age and status. Naturally long lives beings, provided no outside force intervenes, it can survive several dozen millennia easily. * Peak Outer Adaptability: Thymias has peak Elder adaptability resultant of its age and status. Its body is naturally capable of adapting to different pressures, temperatures, and atmospheres. Trickery: By far the most prominent and dangerous aspect of Thymias is its command of Trickery. The art, craft, and science of imposing one's will by the desire and force of one's being is the heart of Trickery. Thymias holds the rank of archmaster, representing an absolute command over the work. Trickery demands natural affinity including a personality suited to the work, a natural potency, instinctual understanding, and a variety of obscure elements that augment an adepts potential. It has this to the full extent that is possible and takes the work to its zenith. Thymias is capable of preparing a wide variety of spells, charms, potions, enchantments, amulets, talismans, ceremonies, acts, cantrips, rituals, and artifacts. * Intuition: A basic consequence of developing Trickery is the gradual honing of one's intuition. A natural complement to Thymias' odd senses, the development of intuition offers the ability to observe the entirety of one's surroundings at once, plunging the breadth and depth at all levels to glean some cursory information. This manifests as an apparent natural empathy, precognition, postcognition, lie detection, danger sense, etc... This does not allow for true telepathy or other psychic powers however, and its capacity is only for the most general, surface observations. It is noteworthy that the intuition enables adepts to develop skills with greater speed and ease, inspires great works and ideas, and may even enable feats beyond what the adept is normally capable of through a sudden spark of understanding. * Fetches: A tangible but non-material manifestation of the adepts will, a fetch is a sort of servant akin to a tulpa that functions as an intelligent extension of the adept. These will frequently take the form of small animals like birds, snakes, cats, spiders, rats, frogs, or fish. The greater the adepts ability the greater number that can be maintained at one time. Fetches often serve as messengers, assistants, guardians, spies, and assassins for their adept. * Spellcasting: The general act of using various media to impose a complex idea on the world. This may include the use of words and sounds, writing, patterns, gestures and dances, herbs, oils, stones, metals, clothing, and a variety of other media to shape one's will and direct onto another. This may include spells to induce sleep, bend wills, inflict pain, conceal an object, find something hidden, suppress an enemy, promote healing, and a variety of other effects. Notably, no matter the power, knowledge, or skill of the adept, a spell cannot be initiated without some manner of interaction, and therefore, no adept is able to impose themselves without preperation. * Wyrd Walking: As an adepts abilities grow they develop the ability to naturally occupy the most beneficial state for themselves. This translates as the ability to simply be in the right place at the right time and interact with the world in the most advantageous way. This is essentially a means of making one's own luck. A notable drawback is that excessive guilt, doubt or self-destructive mentality can prove devastating by causing oneself to endure terrible misfortune. This ability functions as a natural extension of intuition. * Dreaming: Dreams record all experiences, knowledge, ideas, and perceptions of all sentient creatures, and adepts have the ability to travel through dreams to gain information, communicate with others, and develop their understanding of the world. Adepts must be careful to focus themselves and not become lost in the dream. When wakeful, this ability often takes the form of scrying and uses reflective devices to shape the pictures and ideas. * Glamour: Beyond mere illusion, this is the ability to fashion the likeness and manners of something around another. It is enough to deceive all the senses and even allow the enchanted subject to behave as their model after a fashion, but it cannot bestow the abilities of the model. Too much time spent under a glamour can cause lasting change to one's personality. * Summoning: The act of binding, freeing, luring, warding, sealing, suppressing, augmenting, directing, commanding, subjugating, banishing, harming, containing, or barring another entity. It is designed to be used on any sentient being or even a multitude of beings at once. Abilities * Hypnosis: * Allspeak: * Charmspeak: * Occultism: * Antiquarianism: